


Confession

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Gap Romance, F/M, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: "You love me?..." contribution for cedfiaweek2019. Saturday's prompt: "I Love You". Older Cedfia.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the final day of Cedfiaweek. Prompt "I Love You". Maybe I'll go back and write fics based on the other prompts I missed sometime as well. Anyway, please enjoy.
> 
> Btw, Sofia is 18+ in this story.

“You love me?..."

Oh! Why had he gone and said that? It had been a mere slip of the tongue! Granted, he completely meant the sentiment. But he certainly never had any intention of actually revealing it to her.

Cedric kept his gaze averted. Too afraid to make eye contact and gauge the expression of his princess. Would her sweet face be twisted into an expression of utter disgust? No. She was far too kind for that. If he chanced to look he'd probably be greeted with a look of pity, or surprise instead.

It was him who was surprised however. When he suddenly felt Sofia's hands gently, but firmly, grab his face and pull him into a passionate kiss.

His eyes widened, and his body stiffened. Too over come with shock, and perhaps a bit of bliss, to react properly to her display of affection.

Unfortunately, she seemed to take his lack of movement as a sign that he didn't appreciate her actions. And she suddenly pulled back, eyes wide with fright.

"Oh! Oh...I'm sorry! It's just..." Now it was her turn to look away. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrasment. "When you said 'I love you'. I thought you meant like..." tears began to pool in her eyes as she began to turn to run out of the workshop. Silently, reprimanding herself for thinking he could ever care for her as more than a friend.

Cedric caught her hand, preventing her escape and causing her to look back at him. His imploring expression easing her fears as he gently turned her around to face him fully again. Holding her hands in his own.

They stood together in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Both trying to decipher what the other was thinking, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Sofia's still moist with tears.

At last Cedric decided to take a chance this time. Gently cupping her cheek and tracing his thumb over her lips before dipping his head down to kiss her.

A soft moan escaped Sofia's throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pleased when he reponded this time by grasping her waist and pulling her closer to him. Their actions fully conveying the words they'd both been too afraid to say.

_"I love you"_

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this is the shortest Fic I’ve ever wrote. Thank you for reading.


End file.
